


Gladly

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, SO, Sick Character, That's it, They're not together, sanji has the fluuuuuuuu or some cold i dunno, there's that, usopp takes care of him, well there is some angst, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: "You need more blankets.""I do?"





	Gladly

“You need more blankets.” Usopp decides aloud. 

“I do?” Sanji’s voice croaks before sniveling again, not that he was complaining. He felt so cold, and the one thick comforter that he was tucked in with didn’t seem to be doing its job. 

“Yeah.” The younger man says, almost matter-of-factly, as he pulled the blanket from his own bunk.

“Hey, you don’t have to give me yours.” 

But, it’s too late. Usopp had already tucked it in around him and gladly. “It’s okay. I always manage to kick it off, so.” He flashed his crush a smile. “It’s more important that you’re warm anyway.” 

He silently moved to the small table that was placed near the cook’s bed, dipping a small cloth in the bowl of cool water. He wrung it out, then slowly smoothed it over Sanji’s forehead who sighed in pleasure. He half wished it was Robin taking care of him, but he couldn’t risk getting any of his ladies sick. But, his best friend volunteered, as he was lucky enough to never catch a cold, or the flu in this case. Oddly enough, he  _ knows  _ how to care for a sick person like a mother or big sister, at least judging by his gentle smiles and touches. 

“Thank you.” 

“How are you feeling now?” 

Sanji snorts. “Still like shit. I’m just more comfortable.”

Although his thick lips were still curled in that friendly smile, his eyebrows still made him look worried. Even his hands came up, wringing themselves on their own a couple times because the sniper thought of something else to do. He must’ve heard something by the quick glance he gives the door, turning back to his crewmate with an even more worried face. 

“I’ll go get you some water to drink and see if Chopper’s done with making your medicine.” 

The blonde clears his throat again, as if that would help. “Okay.” 

Usopp returned a ten minutes later with ice cold water, a small jar of capsules, and a bowl of peeled oranges. He placed them on the table, before reaching over to put the rag back in the water bowl. “Sit up, please.” He orders, almost like a professional nurse. 

Sanji complies and regrets it, his head protesting the movement. He grimaces slightly in pain, which makes his crewmate chew on his bottom lip. He’s handed the glass and a couple of pills, popping them in his mouth and then gulping them down. As much as he wants to chug the rest of the cold water to further alleviate the stinging pain in his throat, he didn’t want to throw all of it back up. Instead, he slowly sips. 

“You need to take a couple more of those tomorrow morning as well. They should get rid of a lot of the pain and-and help you breathe out of your nose. They’ll make you tired though because of the diphenhydramine in it. But, before you rest, you need to eat these oranges. The vitamin C will help you get better a lot faster.” 

“Usopp-” 

“I can get you another pillow, if you’d like.” Usopp almost looks desperate at this point, as if Sanji’s condition would worsen if he wasn’t one-hundred percent comfortable. He’s unconsciously fidgeting again, instead pulling at the curl that was laying over his shoulder, twisting, letting go, then pulling it again. 

The cook’s free hand reaches out, grabbing his crewmate’s and squeezing firmly. He understands where the younger man is coming from. He had to take care of his mother like this, didn’t he? And through all of his hard work but lack of the professional part of it, she passed away. Maybe a part of him still feels like he’s at fault, as if that was what he got for not doing more. How was he supposed to know that a simple cold would develop like that?

But, there were more layers to it. After Yasopp ditched him, his son became  _ very  _ close to his mother. She was all he had, she was his best and only friend growing up. They were poor, and lying became a way to get things he couldn’t afford for her. When she died, he felt the weight of truly being alone. 

He would feel the same if he didn’t put his all into caring for his best friend on this ship, the one he’s come to love. He’d feel like the biggest failure and then alone again. 

“Usopp?” 

“Yes?” Brown eyes left the clammy hand gripping his own and to the grey ones staring at him.

“I’m going to be fine.” 

“I know-” 

“Do you?” 

The sniper looked at the floor, his other hand coming up to rub at the side of his neck. “Sorry, I’m just a worrywart, you know me.” 

Sanji lets go. “Don’t apologize. I just need you to understand that  _ I  _ will be fine. You don’t need to be with me every waking hour,” Usopp’s fear of being annoying has just been confirmed, at least in his mind. “But, I’m grateful for it. I need to be back on my feet as soon as possible and I will be with your help. Now, go do something you want to do. I’m gonna sleep anyway, so shoo.” 

“O-Okay.” The younger man grins, hesitantly turning away to leave. He silently promises to check back in on him later. 

He’s halfway out the door before he pokes his head back in to yell, “Eat the oranges!”

“I’m going to,  _ damn!”  _ Sanji’s voice rasps back, almost appalled that his crewmate could assume that they might go to waste. 

**Author's Note:**

> saw a fic where Usopp is sick with Sanji taking care of him so wHY NOT FLIP THAT SHIT AROUND!?


End file.
